


Stark Raving Mad

by CharalampidisGruber



Series: Mad [2]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bukkake, Choking, Deep throat, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Domination, F/M, Gags, Horrible In-Laws, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, In-Laws, Mad Science, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Reunion Sex, Romantic Comedy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Science Bukkake, Selfcest, Sequel, Spanking, The Device, is it porn or is it a meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/pseuds/CharalampidisGruber
Summary: After the disaster of Kinga's experiment, she's forced to turn to her broken family to help her salvage the Forrester Family's reputation. Dr. Clayton Forrester and his wife, Audrey, clash over how to handle the crisis resulting in some 'sticky' situations.





	1. All By Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other fic "Mad." Though there really wasn't a plot, just loads of degeneracy so you probably don't need to read it to follow this new plotless adventure. Thanks for 'cumming' to my TedTalk.

Her creamy legs squirmed amidst the sea of silken sheets. The lace of her chemise was tickling her slender wrists as she worked the device in and out of her slick folds. She kept her eyes closed tightly as she bit down on her bottom lip. She tried to imagine his rough hands tossing her around. The sharp sting of his hand slapping her ass was still so fresh in her mind. She fixated on every jab with a cattle prod, every restraint he'd put on too tightly, every shove and insult. The heat and the pleasure was rising within her. She thought about him rawing her in the ass while she was bent over that workbench. She could almost hear the beakers and flasks from the chemistry set clinking together as he'd fucked her. 

Audrey Forrester was on the brink. Her badly dyed, boysenberry hair was clinging to her lily white flesh and her lips were parted as she let out a moan. Goddamn, she just wanted to feel Clayton's hands wrapped around her throat choking the shit out of her. She reached up to try and grab herself but as soon as she felt the tips of her painted nails the illusion was undone. It just fell apart after that. It ran away from her. All of those memories were still dancing through her head and tormenting her. 

She yanked the device out from between her legs and tossed it to the floor. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a good solid orgasm. It certainly had been quite some time since anyone touched her. She lay back in the bed and let out a frustrated sigh. How was a gal supposed to get off if she didn't have someone to choke her out? 

She didn't want just some schmuck down the block to do it. She wanted it to be Clayton. But he'd been gone for years. He'd left Audrey and little Kinga behind after he shot Joel up into space and began his grand experiment. Audrey waited for him so patiently. She figured one day he'd come back with their little sex cherub, Frank, but he never did. Both of them were gone. They'd been gone.

Pearl had said Clayton was dead. She didn't really seem keen on sticking around while Audrey was hysterical and blubbering so she took up his mantle and that was the last they'd seen of Pearl. It was just Audrey and fiery little Kinga for so many years. Now their daughter was off at university getting her very own degree in Mad Science. Audrey was middle-aged and alone. She made decent money coming up with bogus diet pills and anti-aging products. But sneaking in skin irritants into face creams was nothing compared to the evil acts she used to get up to with Clayton. 

Everything seemed so hollow without him around. Kinga had helped fill the void. She was already concocting maniacal schemes even when she was still in diapers. But coming home to an empty house had just reopened that wound. Audrey was always looking for a distraction, and without Clayton, she didn't even have her favorite one. She desperately missed being tortured by him every single minute of every day. 

Audrey brought out her manicure kit from the bathroom and plopped it on the bed. She probably did her nails three times a day now. She found that strong scent of the polish remover to be a bit comforting. It was more likely that all the chemicals in the air were just killing off more and more of her brain cells. She turned on the TV and pulled her hair back. She could hear the distant sound of thunder. A storm was rolling in. Just another thing to remind her of Clayton. 

She listened to the news reporter blathering on as the storm drew closer. Soon all she could hear was the rain pelting the roof of her ranch-style house and the crashing of thunder. It was so fierce and loud that she didn't hear the doorbell at first. Finally, her visitor started pounding on the door. Audrey rolled her eyes. Some fucking creep was coming by her house in the middle of the night probably to try and murder her. Well, he was going to just end up with a face full of Satan's Jockstrap. 

Audrey stormed out of her bedroom. She yanked open the door to the storage closet and pulled out a can of the mace mousse. She still had a surplus of this crap. Clayton had never really managed to find an investor for it. It made a wonderful gift for Secret Santa exchanges around the office though so she'd kept around crates full of the stuff. Whoever was pounding on the front door was making the walls shake. 

Audrey shook up the can in preparation and unlocked the door. She opened the door and was greeted by a gust of icy wind. There was a flash of lighting and it illuminated that familiar shock of white that ran through a main of brown hair and that mustache that she'd loved riding. Audrey dropped the can of mace and it rolled across the floor. 

“Move, you stupid cow!” 

Dr. Forrester shoved her aside as he rushed in. He slammed the door shut. He was drenched and shaking. His green labcoat was so soaked that thick globs of water were dripping on the floor. He was back. He was standing right before her. He was cursing and scowling as if no time had gone by at all. 

“Clayton?” Audrey stammered. “I thought you were dead---”

“Oh Jesus, Audrey, just shut up.” Dr. Forrester growled. “Get me something to wear. I'm fucking freezing and you know how much I hate---”

There was a clap of thunder and he let out a little yelp. She slipped right back into that old role of the quivering, virginal assistant without a second thought. She scrambled back to the bedroom. She flung open the closet. His fuzzy bathrobe and some of his old clothes still hung in the back corner with a thin coating of dust on the fabric. They were right next to her torn and bloodstained wedding gown. Clayton was still screaming and berating her from the living room. Every time there was a flash of lightning, his shouting grew more desperate. 

Audrey frantically beat the dust off of his robe and ran back out to the living room. She was trembling from the shock and excitement of it all. Clayton was already stripped down to his skivvies. He'd tossed his wet clothes on the couch. Every inch of his skin was covered in goosebumps. Glistening droplets of water still clung to the lenses of his glasses. He tore the robe from her hand and slipped it on.

“About fucking time,” Dr. Forrester seethed.

“I'm sorry, Doctor,” Audrey stammered.

For a second the edge of his mustache curled up in a grin and her heart fluttered. She was so full of questions. She'd been living alone for so long that she never thought she'd see him again. He was supposed to be dead. It was even more confusing because she was still incredibly horny from her endeavors earlier this evening. 

“Clayton, what happened?” Audrey prodded.

He rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. 

“Just shut the fuck up and relax,” Dr. Forrester said. “I was gone, now I'm back. The science facts don't matter.”

He tied the robe closed and she lost sight of that beautiful lean body. 

“And don't call me fucking 'Clayton,'” Dr. Forrester hissed. “That's what Mother calls me.”

“Yes, Doctor. Sorry, Doctor,” Audrey said.

Having him back in this house and barking orders again was bringing a flush to her cheeks. He was so tense that she didn't think he'd be interested in any unsavory activities. His eyes darted around the house. She hadn't changed a thing since he'd left. She'd always harbored this foolish hope that he'd come home one day. That hope didn't seem so stupid anymore. 

“Where's the little parasite?” Dr. Forrester asked.

“She's off at college now,” Audrey said.

She was beaming with pride.

“She's going for a Mad Science degree just like you,” Audrey said. “She's already got herself an internship lined up at Gizmonic and last semester she built this amazing---”

“Just shut up. I don't care,” Dr. Forrester snapped.

He grabbed Audrey by the shoulders. His nostrils were flared. Clayton's face was scrunched up in anger and his flesh was slowly turning redder. He looked her up and down. Audrey's heart was hammering in her chest. It was just as exciting as that first time they'd come face to face when he'd shoved her down on her knees and forced her to blow him. 

“I hate storms,” Dr. Forrester said.

She could feel his damp hot breath on her cheek and it made her shudder.

“I know, Doctor,” Audrey whispered. “Do you want me to---distract you?”

Dr. Forrester thrust his hand between her thighs and she gasped. He slipped two cold fingers inside her and she whimpered. He shoved her up against the wall. She couldn't help but giggle. Dr. Forrester growled and clamped a hand over her mouth. She could still smell her sex on his fingers. 

“I haven't had a good lay since Frank went to Second Banana Heaven,” Dr. Forrester said. “And that was a damn long time ago.”

Audrey hadn't gotten porked since he ran off to run those experiments on Joel. She was even more desperate for it. She could already feel his erection growing. She wanted it all. She wanted him to hold her down and make her scream but she wanted it to be tender and sweet too. Audrey batted her eyelashes and pretended to be that innocent assistant again. 

Dr. Forrester sneered and grabbed her by the back of the neck. He tore her away from the wall and bent her over the back of the couch. Dr. Forrester leaned over her. Audrey's legs quaked. She had to stand on her tiptoes to keep her balance. She could hear his raspy breath in her ear and it sent a chill down her spine. 

“Did you miss me?” Dr. Forrester hissed.

“Oh God, yes I did, Doctor,” Audrey whimpered.

He pushed up her chemise and caressed the curve of her rump. Dr. Forrester held up his hand and Audrey took in a sharp breath. She was trembling. 

“Just fuck me, Doctor. Beat the shit out of me, Doctor. Do anything you want because it's all I've wanted ever since you left,” Audrey pleaded.

Clayton didn't even hesitate. As soon as his glorious hand struck her ass, Audrey shuddered in ecstasy. She giggled as he forced her legs apart and she felt the tip of his hard cock pressing into her. Dr. Forrester laced his fingers through her badly dyed hair and pulled it taut. He yanked her head back. Audrey gripped onto the edge of the couch as he pounded into her. It'd been so long she couldn't hold back. 

Audrey whimpered and cried out. She spouted every pet-name that she'd come up with him for. She felt the impact of his strike again. The flesh of her rump was already stinging and raw. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Dr. Forrester grunted. “Jesus, I forgot how fucking loud you could be.”

He struck her again and again. Audrey bit down so hard on her cheek that she could taste the metallic flavor of blood on her tongue. He had barely gotten started and she was already so close. In the past, she'd restrained herself. She'd tried to hold out so it wouldn't displease him. But she wanted to infuriate him now. It'd been so long that she wanted him to leave her bruised and battered and coated in sweat and cum. 

Audrey cried. Her slick walls pulsed around his cock and the muscles of her thighs twitched. Clayton pulled out. Audrey glanced over her shoulder. He was beet red and furious. Sweat was rolling down his nose. She bit down on her lip. She was so excited. The pure rage in his eyes had her so aroused. 

“You greedy whore,” Dr. Forrester seethed. “You know you're supposed to ask me for permission first.”

“I'm so sorry, Doctor,” Audrey said. “Please, don't divorce me. I'll do anything.”

He actually grinned and her heart melted. He snatched his sopping wet tie up from the couch and bound her wrists. He pulled it so tight that she knew she'd be bruised by morning. The sharp sting of him pulling her up by her hair made her spine tingle. He ushered her towards the bedroom. Audrey could still feel Dr. Forrester's throbbing erection pressed against her back. 

“Are you gonna break my arm, Doctor?” Audrey whispered. “Please? Oh God, please it's been so long---”

“No,” Dr. Forrester snapped. “If I can't fuck you in a hospital, then I'm not doing anything to land you in one.”

Audrey pouted.

The muscles of her sex were still twitching when he shoved her onto the bed. Audrey squirmed around onto her back. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face and neither could he. Dr. Forrester ran his fingers through his wild hair. He was still damp from standing out in the rain but his skin was fiery hot now. Her eyes fell over that white strip that ran through his chest hair right down to that glorious cock that she'd fallen in love with from minute one. 

Dr. Forrester gripped her by the ankles and held her legs up. 

"I'm going to rail you," Dr. Forrester hissed. "You're not going to stay in bed for the next forty-eight hours and I'm going to fuck you until your legs don't work and you're wheelchair bound." 

Her bottom lip was trembling and Audrey started tearing up again. He still knew just how she liked it. She loved him so much. He forced her legs apart and propped her legs over his shoulders. Dr. Forrester was gripping onto her ankles so tightly that she thought they were going to snap. She hoped they would too. 

Dr. Forrester thrust his cock into her. He drove it in, right up to the hilt. Her breasts bounced as he rammed into her. He dug his fingers into her soft flesh and twisted her ankles. The sudden shock of pain made her cry out. She could feel his sticky, sweaty skin rubbing against hers. Her flesh was growing red and raw from the intense friction. 

His hands traveled down the length of her legs and rested on her wide hips. Clayton yanked her closer to meet with one of his aggressive thrusts. Audrey wrapped her legs around his waist so he could dive deeper. Her head jerked as he pounded into her. She almost cried when he wrapped his hands around the base of her neck without asking. 

Dr. Forrester clamped down. His eyes were wild and hungry. He started berating her as he tightened his grip. Audrey gasped for air. His fat cock kept ramming into the very back of her. Every time the pain grew just a little bit more intense. His green-framed glasses were sliding down his nose. Clayton was spouting insults at her. He was getting closer too. 

Audrey whimpered and writhed. 

"Doctor, can I cum?" Audrey begged.

"Sure, whatever---I don't give a fuck!" Dr. Forrester growled.

She cried out her love for him as she felt the waves of pleasure wash over her. Every muscle in her body tensed. He cursed and grunted. She felt his cock throbbing within her and the rush of his hot seed. Every inch of her was tingling. She hadn't experienced such bliss in over a decade. 

 

Dr. Forrester panted and staggered back. He ran his fingers over his damp mustache and licked his lips.

“I didn't wanna cum yet---” Dr. Forrester stammered. “You're gonna pay for that---I'm gonna—-I'm gonna—--”

The bedroom was flooded with light and the ensuing clap of thunder was so loud it shook the walls of the house. Dr. Forrester yelped and crouched down. She could see the tips of his wild mane peeking up over the edge of the bed. Audrey sat up. Her makeup was smeared all over her face and drops of sweat were rolling down the curves of her breasts. 

“Honeybunch---” Audrey cooed. “It's okay. You're safe. You can strangle me again if it'll help---”

Dr. Forrester hesitated. He slowly crept back on the bed. His cheeks were flushed again. It was more from shame then arousal this time. Maybe it was because it'd been so long but he didn't keep her tied up as she expected him to. Clayton unbound her wrists. He attempted to mask his terror by scowling. Audrey used to pretend that she couldn't tell but she just looked into his eyes and smiled softly. He snarled in disgust. 

“Stop that,” Dr. Forrester growled.

“Sorry, Doctor,” Audrey said.

He yanked her against his hard body. An intense heat was radiating off of him and it was much nicer than the cold robotic husk of the Cumtron that had been keeping her sane over the years. 

“Do that thing with your fingers,” Dr. Forrester said. “Or I'm going to divorce you and break your wrists.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Audrey said.

Audrey sniffled. She combed her fingers through his hair and gently scratched his scalp. He nestled his face in her breasts. She ran her painted nails over the surface of his skin. She smiled as she watched the goosebumps spread across the back of his neck. 

Every now and then Dr. Forrester flinched when there was a flash of lightning or even the slightest rumble of thunder in the distance. A grin crept across her face. Holding her Clayton in her arms and feeling his sticky seed between her legs was pure heaven. He was back and they were going to conquer the world together.


	2. The Longest Time

Too much had happened since Dr. Clayton Forrester had managed to return home. Kinga had gotten her degree in Mad Science and started working for Gizmonic Institute. She'd built an elaborate moon base and continued the experiments that he had begun all those years ago. 

 

He was in his basement poking the family pet with his favorite cattle prod. Mirror Clayton was cowering under his cot. That little fucker was just barely out of range now. Dr. Forrester kept reaching for him between the rusty metal bars of the cell but it was doing nothing but getting grime on the sleeve of his lab coat. After Dr. Forrester and Audrey had their way with him during their only visit to Moon 13, he'd honestly planned to just toss the turd out of an airlock. But his wife had taken a shine to him and begged to bring him back home.

 

Mirror Clayton was on the chopping block again though. The only reason Dr. Forrester kept him around was to get out his frustrations. That either involved torture or violent throat fucking. His doppelganger was still clad in his pale green jumpsuit but it was covered with bleach stains. It hadn't held up after all the blood and cum they'd had to scrub out of that fabric. 

 

“C'mere, you little shit,” Dr. Forrester growled.

 

Mirror Clayton just whimpered. Dr. Forrester tossed the cattle prod aside. He'd just dismember the plaything later. He was in a foul mood today. The shit had hit the fan with Kinga and Dr. Forrester didn't want to deal with it.

 

The floorboards overhead creaked. Audrey was still upstairs clucking away on the phone with their daughter. She'd been pacing back and forth for hours now and Dr. Forrester had strongly considered breaking one of her legs so he didn't have to listen to those goddamn heels clacking on the floor. Audrey started hollering for her husband and Dr. Forrester clenched his jaw.

 

Mirror Clayton peeked out from under his cot. Seeing that tuft of brown hair only infuriated Dr. Forrester even more. 

 

“I'll let this slide for now. We've got a bit of a family crisis to deal with. But you're gonna pay for this later,” Dr. Forrester snapped. “---and you're not getting any Bugles tonight, you useless moron.”

 

Mirror Clayton recoiled back under his cot muttering to himself. Imprisonment had driven him a little crazy. Dr. Forrester was fine with that, it always made their festivities a bit more fun.

 

He crept up the dusty basement stairs. His makeshift lab down here was nothing compared to what Deep 13 had been. But it was his. He didn't have to rely on begging for funding. They'd made some decent money with their Waist Trainer scheme but Audrey had invested a huge chunk of that into Kinga's experiment. He felt a heat rushing to his face at the thought of it. _All of that was down the shitter now._

 

Audrey was pretty distraught when he came upstairs. Her brows were furrowed and delicate worry lines were spread across that soft skin. She'd held up pretty nice over the years. Some places had sagged a bit. He wasn't exactly in tiptop shape either. His dark circles had grown more intense and there was a lot more grey in his hair. He could still rail her like a goddamn jackhammer though.

 

“Doctor---you're gonna be mad,” Audrey said.

 

“Please tell me you didn't invite her to come stay with us,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

This was _his_ goddamn house. Kinga was a grown woman now. He didn't have time for the tantrums Kinga was going to throw over her failure.

 

“She's our baby, honey,” Audrey pleaded. “She needs us right now. I'll make it up to you.”

 

She knew him too well. He was already starting to scheme up what horrible things he was going to do to his wife to make her pay for this. Maybe he'd slip some feral rats in her hair while she slept or hang her from the ceiling and chuck globs of toxic waste at that fat ass. 

 

“You gotta stop coddling her,” Dr. Forrester said shaking his fist. “It's not my fault that her assistant murdered her test subject. What kind of kook tries to marry the key component of an experiment anyway? She needs to get her priorities straight.”

 

Audrey was making those sad eyes at him and it was just pissing him off more.

 

“And this is _my_ house!” Dr. Forrester snapped. “I have the right to fuck my wife and---beat her---in privacy.”

 

Audrey bit her lip. It still only took the slightest mention of torture to get her panties sopping wet. 

 

"I don't wanna deal with Kinga running around, poking her nose in my business just to distract herself from her own fuck-ups," Dr. Forrester said. 

“She just wants to be with her family,” Audrey cooed.

 

Audrey reached for him and he slapped her hand away.

Her demeanor shifted. Audrey did that fake little wobble like she didn't know how to walk in her heels and was just a sweet virgin fresh out of grad school.

 

“Please, don't divorce me over it, Doctor,” Audrey pleaded. “I'll do whatever you say.”

 

Well, he was fired up and ready to throttle her and she did just say the magic words. Back in the old days, it used to be _'Please, don't fire me.'_ As soon as they'd tied that knot, it'd shifted to _'divorce.'_ He was overflowing with rage because of this situation. He'd been denied his torture session with Mirror Clayton and he still needed to be satiated. Dr. Forrester stroked the white streak in his mustache as he mulled over what he was going to do to her. Clayton snatched her by the wrist. Audrey let out an overdramatic gasp. 

 

"We're going down to the lab, you disobedient little fuckup," Dr. Forrester hissed. 

 

He shoved Audrey forward. She staggered towards the door to the basement. She was really playing up the scared act now. She really must know how much this little stunt was pissing him off. Her hands trembled as she fumbled with the flimsy door handle. The hinges creaked as it swung open. The musty smell of the basement flooded his nose. Audrey hesitated at the top of the stairs. 

 

“Don't make me kick you down there,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Audrey descended the steps slowly. Her heels made a gentle click with each little step she took. He didn't have the patience for this shit today. Dr. Forrester shoved her and Audrey stumbled down the last few steps. She braced herself on the splintering wooden wall. 

 

Mirror Clayton's pale fingers were wrapped around the bars of his cell. Dr. Forrester could see the tip of his nose peeking out from between the bars. That fucker was a waste of space. The basement lab was pretty cramped. The vibrant colored tubes and cables that ran along the walls left very little shelf space. All he had was a rusty metal work table. He'd managed to cram Audrey's dusty chemistry set on the surface and the rest of his tools and gadgets were scattered all over the place in moldy cardboard boxes.

 

Dr. Forrester snapped his fingers and Audrey scampered over to his workbench. Mirror Clayton tried to recoil but Dr. Forrester shoved his hand between the bars and grabbed him by the neck before he could escape. Mirror Clayton gagged and flailed as Dr. Forrester tightened his grip.

 

"Listen up, buttercup," Dr. Forrester hissed. "You're gonna watch my wife blow me and if I catch your grubby little hands going down your pants, I'm chopping them off." 

 

Mirror Clayton's face was turning purple as his eyes darted wildly around the lab. A wicked grin crept across Dr. Forrester's face as he watched his doppelganger struggle for a minute longer. He relished the sight of him falling to his knees. He could already see the semi tenting up that jumpsuit. His counterpart had slowly grown to enjoy these torture sessions but he wasn't even close to Audrey's level of nutty. 

 

Dr. Forrester turned on his wife. She was pretending to fumble with the buttons of her silk blouse. He ripped off her top. Buttons bounced onto the floor and Audrey let out the most delicious gasp of shock. He knew how much it got under her skin when he fucked up her clothes. Dr. Forrester seized her by the shoulders and shoved her down on her knees. He wanted all the dirt and spilled grease getting smearing all over that tight little skirt. 

 

He tilted up her head. She looked frightened and legitimately disgusted. Perfect.

 

“You're not cumming either,” Dr. Forrester said. “And if you do—-”

 

Dr. Forrester gestured back to Mirror Clayton's cell.

 

“I'm grafting his severed hands to your back so you look like a stupid bat with gimp wings,” Dr. Forrester teased.

 

The image that put in his head made him chuckle.

 

"Oh Doctor, please don't hurt me," Audrey cried. "I know I've been a bad wife but you still love me don't you?" 

 

“Pffft---fuck no,” Dr. Forrester snorted.

 

Audrey teared up. He hated when she fished for confirmations like that. He was never going to say such mamby pamby drivel to her. She undid his belt as she sniffled. She tugged on his black slacks and they descended to his ankles in a sloppy pile. He felt the tips of her nails run across the velvety skin of his cock. Dr. Forrester rested his hands on his hips. 

 

“You know, Clayton, this is pretty similar to how the misses and I met,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He flashed his prisoner a grin.

 

“Oh, my mistake, it was how _I_ met her,” Dr. Forrester said. “See this little nutjob had been stalking me for about a week so she already was well aware of who I was.”

 

He tired of feeling his cock being stroked by those soft hands. Dr. Forrester grabbed her by the back of the head and forced his hard cock into her mouth. She coughed and whimpered when his head hit the back of her throat. He yanked on her boysenberry hair as he forced her head up and down. Dr. Forrester thrust his hips to drive himself deeper into that pretty little mouth. _Little._ It was more like the gaping maw of a toothless, drug-addicted, prostitute. 

 

“Do you remember it, Audrey?” Dr. Forrester said in a sing-song voice. “We were so young---full of life and raging hatred for the human race.”

 

Audrey just coughed and slobbered all over his shaft. Tears were streaming down her face. Her dark mascara was already running and her lipstick was smeared. He loved that shit. Mirror Clayton was blushing and kept adjusting his jumpsuit to try and hide his erection. He squirmed in desperation like the gross little worm he was. 

 

Those painted lips felt so good on his cock. Even as he was pumping into that mouth, never once did he feel even one tooth graze his sensitive skin. Those brown eyes were pleading with him. She could bat those fake eyelashes as much as she wanted, he wasn't letting her get off today. He forced her head down. He felt those lips come rushing over the base of his shaft. She choked and jerked. Sweat was rolling down his forehead. 

 

"I did enjoy repeatedly killing and sodomizing Frank," Dr. Forrester said. "But Audrey is still the best assistant I ever had." 

 

Audrey let out a muffled _'aw.'_

 

“Oh, get over it, you loony bitch,” Dr. Forrester grunted.

 

His thrusts became more violent and desperate. He sneered at her. His brown hair was starting to fall in his face and he could feel his glasses sliding down his nose. His skin was hot and tingling. He felt that mounting pressure growing more intense the more that she struggled. Looking down at her, makeup smeared all over her face and drool dripping down from her chin, was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld.

 

Dr. Forrester cursed as he rammed his cock into the back of her throat. He pulled Audrey off of him. He cackled as his seed spurted all over that done-up face. He'd caught her off guard. Her mouth hung open in shock as his cum oozed down the curve of her cheek. If he wasn't bone dry, that expression of horror and betrayal would've been enough to make him cum again right then and there. 

 

Mirror Clayton's knuckles were white from gripping on to the bars of his cell so tightly. He was gnawing on his bottom lip to try and smother that arousal that was consuming him. Dr. Forrester couldn't let this opportunity go. He snatched up the cattle prod and jabbed it through the bars. Mirror Clayton shrieked and fell backward. The cries of pain and the smell of his charred flesh left Dr. Forrester in stitches. Even Audrey let a little giggle slip as she wiped the cum from her face. 

 

Dr. Forrester pulled up his pants and buckled himself back up. He narrowed his gaze and shot Mirror Clayton a dirty look.

 

“Remember what I said,” Dr. Forrester warned. “You know I've got cameras hidden all over this place. You don't wanna be left with nothing but two useless stubs do you?”

 

There weren't any cameras in the basement but their pet didn't know that. Mirror Clayton curled up on his cot and was trembling and crying like a coward.

 

Dr. Forrester helped Audrey get back on her face. A wicked grin crept across his face.

 

"I'm not done with you yet," Dr. Forrester hissed. "If my house is going to be invaded by the little urchin then I want to get a good ass fucking in first."

 


	3. 'Til The Following Night

The Cumtron was coming together. Dr. Forrester's fingers were coated with grease. He'd taken over the dining room. They had to keep Kinga out of the basement at all costs so he'd chosen to work upstairs. This visit was already going to be incredibly awkward and exceptionally horrible so he really didn't need his daughter finding the sex slave from another reality being held prisoner. The Cumtron was benign looking enough that Kinga wouldn't suspect anything. All of its key components were hidden away in secret compartments. 

 

He pushed up his work goggles as soon as he heard someone banging on the front door. _Here it was._ His privacy was gone for the next few weeks. Dr. Forrester just shot Audrey a nasty look. She was bouncing up and down with excitement. At least he got to watch those tits bounce. It made Dr. Forrester nauseous to admit it but he was slightly, just ever so slightly, tempted to put on the perfect family show to make Audrey happy. Honestly, she was so batshit he could probably treat Kinga like trash and Audrey would still think he walked on water. 

 

Audrey opened the front door and let out a high pitched squeal. Dr. Forrester clenched his teeth. This was going to test his sanity. Audrey tried to engulf Kinga in a hug but it looked like his daughter was slowly being strangled to death. She looked so much like Audrey. Dr. Forrester could barely see any of himself in that child. He'd dipped out of parenting before it got too much more annoying though so it didn't exactly surprise him. 

 

Kinga's face lit up as soon as she saw the dusty robot parts spread out across the table. She shoved Audrey aside and scampered over to the table.

 

“Is that Jimmy!?” Kinga pressed.

 

Kinga rolled up the dark violet sleeves of her coat and reached for the detached rusty hand. Dr. Forrester growled and slapped her hand away. Audrey was tripping over herself to try and get between Kinga and the table. 

 

“Oh yeah, sweety---uh---Daddy and I thought it'd be nice to repair your old nanny bot,” Audrey said.

 

She was forcing the most awkward smile that Dr. Forrester had ever seen. 

 

“I'm repurposing it to set babies on fire instead of changing diapers,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He was only half lying. If Audrey ever went through her burning phase again the new feature would come in handy. Kinga was already pouting. G _ood lord, by the end of this there would be a pile of corpses._

 

“Dad, don't be such a buzz kill,” Kinga snapped. “My wedding and my season finale was a disaster. I just really need some support right now.”

 

His daughter had a murderous glint in her eye. He wasn't going to let that skinny little ginger turd intimidate him. She didn't have the balls to kill Max. She wouldn't have the balls to lay a hand on him.

 

“Don't start with that shit,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Kinga stomped her foot. Her face was already turning red. Jesus, she looked just like him when she got pissed.

 

“Dad! I've just walked in the door and you're already being a dick!” Kinga seethed. “You haven't even given me a hug!”

 

“And I won't be,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

“Knock it off!” Audrey snapped.

 

She still had on that forced smile but his wife was so worked up that it looked like the veins in her neck were going to burst. She could pop off. Dr. Forrester had seen it but she much preferred to let people walk all over her. 

 

Dr. Forrester tore off his goggles and slammed them on the table. One of Cumtron's vibrating arms tumbled off onto the mint green carpet.

 

"Kinga Clayton Forrester, you need to toughen up," Dr. Forrester said. "Back in my day, we didn't sully our experiments with weddings. We didn't aim to make millions. We were motivated by good old fashioned world domination and spite. I refuse to keep enabling you like your idiot mother does." 

 

“Clayton!” Audrey gasped.

 

This was part of why he hated having Kinga around. Audrey talked back. He didn't care if she threatened to kill random passers-by or Frank. But turning on him? _No way._ Kinga's face was as red as her hair now. Dr. Forrester was rolling his eyes before the tantrum even started. 

 

"Screw you, Dad!" Kinga spat. "You lost your funding too! I brought back that experiment from the ashes and I made it bigger and better! You need to get with the times, old man. Mad science isn't what it used to be!" 

 

"Old man!?" Dr. Forrester growled. "I'm not the little baby crawling home to mommy and daddy because I couldn't keep my henchman in line. How many times did you savagely beat Max? Clearly, not enough. Did you even attempt to keep him in line? You should've castrated him as soon as you hired him." 

 

Audrey threw her hands up in the air. Those painted lips were gnarled up in disgust.

 

" _Castration?_ " Audrey hissed. "I was your assistant too. Or did you forget about that? You think I deserve to be snipped?" 

 

“You still are my assistant, so shut your whore mouth,” Dr. Forrester snapped.

 

Kinga put her hands on her hips. She was trying to make herself look bigger but that little thing never could.

 

“Mom became a doctor!” Kinga said. “She's not your assistant anymore!”

 

Dr. Forrester looked at his wife and raised a brow. 

 

“When did that happen?” Dr. Forrester asked.

 

"I had to find some way to pay the bills after you disappeared," Audrey stammered. 

 

It sounded more like she went back to school to try and fill the void that he'd left behind. She'd never mentioned that. Probably because she enjoyed playing the submissive role so much that she didn't want to change things up. Kinga broke up the silence with more of her high pitched shrieking. 

 

"You wanna talk about toughening up, Dad?" Kinga pressed. "Mom toughened up. At least she's not some beer bellied douche with a dirty mustache---which is very out of fashion by the way---and going on about the good old days instead of actually doing something with the rest of your life!" 

 

“You ungrateful little shit---” Dr. Forrester seethed.

 

“Goddamnit, Clayton you can't call our daughter a little shit,” Audrey pleaded.

 

"Yeah, Dad, especially when you're the piece of shit," Kinga teased. 

 

Audrey slammed her hands down on the table. Her slender arms were trembling and her eyes were wild. She ran her pink tongue across her teeth.

 

“This was supposed to be a nice quiet family vacation,” Audrey said.

 

Her voice was a little shakey. She cracked her neck to try and collect herself.

 

“Ya know what we need?” Audrey said. “We need Papa Herbert.”

 

Dr. Forrester's blood turned to ice.

 

“No, Audrey, please for the love of God, no,” Dr. Forrester begged.

 

Kinga recoiled.

 

“Not Grandpa---” Kinga stammered.

 

Audrey shook her head. _Oh God, she wasn't budging._ Dr. Forrester should've just let Kinga throw her tantrum and told her to go to her room. But he'd let his daughter get under his skin and his punishment would be seeing Audrey's father again. Now, this already shitty situation had gotten exponentially more horrible. Audrey rapped her nails on the table with a cold look in her eye. 

 

“He's coming over for dinner,” Audrey said. “He'll get this straightened out.”

 

Her gaze flickered over to Dr. Forrester.

 

“You know how good Papa is at laying down the law,” Audrey said.

 

He saw that glimmer of sympathy and hoped maybe she would take it back. Right at this moment, he was in such a blind panic that he couldn't move. He could barely think. Dr. Forrester felt so disgusted and ashamed. He didn't like his daughter seeing him like this. But Kinga was just as terrified by the prospect of it. It was still humiliating. Audrey would pay for this. 

 

* * *

 

Dr. Forrester was sitting on their bed with his hands in his lap. Piping hot steam was wafting in from the bathroom. He felt like he was a death row inmate awaiting his execution. Dr. Forrester hadn't seen Audrey's father since their wedding. He'd gone to great lengths to keep his distance from that monstrous human being. That man was almost as terrible as Mother was. Part of why Dr. Forrester hid away in Deep 13 was to avoid a Thanksgiving visit that Audrey had arranged so Kinga could finally meet her grandfather. It sounded like that hadn't gone too hot.

 

Audrey came out of the bathroom. Her damp, badly dyed hair was clinging to her slender neck. Her face was pink, naked and fresh. Dr. Forrester didn't see a point in getting cleaned up for Papa Herbert. No matter what he did, his hair would stick up in odd directions and he didn't really have anything to wear other than his standard labcoat and slacks. 

 

Audrey's brow was furrowed. She looked weighed down with guilt. _Good. She deserved it_. She climbed in his lap and did that thing where she ran her fingers through his hair that always gave him goosebumps. Audrey puckered up her lips and tried to plant a tender kiss on his cheek but he grabbed her by the jaw. His wife stiffened as he forced her mouth open. Dr. Forrester shoved the ballgag in her mouth before she could let a single word slip. 

 

If he was going to get through this dinner she was going to give this to him. She owed him.

 

"I don't trust you to keep your mouth shut anymore," Dr. Forrester hissed. "I'd stuff it with my cock but that's going someplace else." 

 

He tightened the strap around the back of her head. He saw the goosebumps erupt across the pale flesh of her back. Those legs of hers were already squirming with anticipation. She wasn't getting anything out of this. But the more she wriggled and begged for it, the more he would. 

 

Dr. Forrester ripped away her towel, exposing that damp ivory skin to the air. He bent her over and shoved her face into the bed. He took a minute to take in the sight of her ass. That was his and he needed to remind her of that.

 

“You really fucked up today, Audrey,” Dr. Forrester said. “I should get a divorce over this.”

 

She whimpered and shook her head. The edge of his mustache twitched as he grinned.

 

“Then, I guess you're gonna have to be punished,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He undid his belt. Dr. Forrester ran the length of it through his hands. Her knees were already quaking with anticipation. He kept her pinned down with one hand as he lifted the belt up into the air. The belt snapped when it hit her ass and she arched her back. Audrey's cry of ecstasy was muffled but it still brought a smile to his face. The big, red welt it left behind was an even more satisfying sight.

 

Dr. Forrester struck her again and again. Every time she flinched and squirmed, that wicked grin on his face grew wider. It was so hard not to cackle. They had to be quiet. They weren't alone in this house anymore. When her ass was stinging and covered in welts, he tossed his belt aside. 

 

He leaned over her. His tie was brushing against the bare skin of her back. He brushed that damp boysenberry hair away from her ear. He ran his teeth over the tender lobe and she shuddered. Dr. Forrester's fingers probed around the cleft of her ass until he found her puckered rim. His fingertips traced small circles around her hole and he could feel her trembling in anticipation.

 

“How much lube do you deserve, Audrey?” Dr. Forrester whispered.

 

She remained still and he yanked on her hair.

 

"Answer me," Dr. Forrester pressed. 

 

Audrey whimpered.

 

“Sounds like you said _'none'_ to me,” Dr. Forrester teased.

 

Dr. Forrester reached down his pants and stroked himself. He was already pretty hard. He shimmied his way out of his black slacks. Dr. Forrester wiped the slick drop of precum from his head onto her pink puckered rim. It wasn't much but this was his wife after all. He had to be a wee bit tender with her. 

 

He rammed himself into her without hesitation. The shock of pain made Audrey let out a muffled cry. Dr. Forrester dug his fingers into her hips as he plowed into her. She was so goddamn tight it took his breath away. He grunted as he pumped away. This was going to be quick. It was going to be painful and it was going to be exceptionally dirty.

 

Audrey was gripping onto the sheets and wriggling around like a bound up hog. Dr. Forrester already felt that heat building up in his core. This was _his_ wife. Nothing was going to change that. It didn't matter who came into this house. It belonged to him. She belonged to him. Sweat was rolling down his neck. His cock was throbbing and desperate to cum. 

 

He spewed insults under his breath as he came. His cock pulsed as he pumped her tight ass full of his seed. Audrey whimpered and kicked her legs. Dr. Forrester slipped the sleek black plug out of his pocket. He was gasping for breath. He slid the plug into her ass and took a step back. He marveled at his work. He let out a soft chuckle as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

 

“That stays in until the following night,” Dr. Forrester said. “I want you to feel my cum stewing in your ass. I want you to remember what it feels like to have my cock fill you up.”

 

He leaned over her and undid the clasp of the ballgag. He yanked it away. Its surface was slick with her drool. Audrey coughed and gasped. She writhed around on the bed. Her tormented mewling was so deeply satisfying. 

 

“I want you to remember that you don't cum until I say so,” Dr. Forrester hissed. “And why is that, Audrey?”

 

Audrey rolled over onto her back. Her cheeks were flushed and she bit down on her bottom lip.

 

“Because you're the boss, Doctor,” Audrey stammered.

 


End file.
